mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Hole (Villain)
Dark Hole was an artificial "black hole" powered android and the major antagonist and the first Noa Doc and company ever fought. Dark Hole was defeated by the combined forces of Celestial, Telicis, DiamondLord and Rat/Alex Doc using the "forbidden moves" and making his own Black Hole collapse while being trapped inside. History To Be Added On the day of the solar eclipse, Dark Hole managed to create a black hole near the Golden Temple of Death. As he kept increasing the black hole with the dark energy from his Generator, he was halted by Noa, Hank, Alex and Jack. Due to the eclipse Dark Hole was more powerful than ever before and was able to hold off the four combatants with relative ease. To Be Added Personality Dark Hole was a cold individual who held no regard towards other life which was in contrast to other robotic beings who value life. He would gladly wipe out humanization in order to achieve his own goals, regarding any other life inferior to his own. Even towards others of his kind and those who were also created by Colin. Dark Hole was considered to be quite arrogant as he wouldn't think that the heroes could stop him. When he was able to create his "ultimate black hole" he stated that they could never stop it, while they ultimately did. Dark Hole rarely showed fear and could face opponents such as Noa, DiamondLord and even Schepper and Creator easily. Only when he realized he was about to die in his "ultimate black hole", he screamed in agony until he was crushed out of existence. Powers and Abilities Black Hole Manipulation: Dark Hole has manipulate black holes, allowing him to create, shape and manipulate black holes, a region of spacetime where gravity prevents anything, including light, from escaping. He can control the size of black hole, and move it around in space to "suck up" everything in its path. He can also use his black holes as teleportation holes. With it, he can travel from one place to another quite easily while also evading his opponent's attacks. He can also use these dark portals to redirect an opponent's attack. Black Hole Creation: Dark Hole can create Black Hole's at his command that can temporarily absorb matter and energy as well as organic beings. Everything that is absorbed into the Black Hole will eventually be released some time later. Being born from the power of a Black Hole, he can create a Black Hole using his eye, stabilizing it with his Red Disk and making it more powerful using his generator. When used during a solar eclipse, his Black Hole is capable of sucking Earth in it permanently. In addition to that Dark Hole also has a Dark Generator that is capable of stabilizing a Black Hole and it also stores Dark Energy. Dark Energy Manipulation/Generation: Dark Hole is capable of manipulating and generating Dark Energy from within his body in various ways including unleashing streams and waves of Dark Energy, constructing Dark Energy blasts and even controlling Dark Energy amplified body's. He can produce waves, spirals, rings, pulses, blasts, balls, and bursts of darkness and use them to damage, push, bind and/or paralyze his opponents. Dark Energy Absorption: In addition to that Dark Hole is also capable of absorbing any form of Dark Energy (attack) into his body. He can also absorb Dark Energy by focusing it with his Dark Generator to amplify the Dark Generator's dark powers even further. Darkness Empowerment: Dark Hole gains strength from the darkness of the evening night increasing his Dark Energy to great levels. His overall output of Dark Energy is increased to the point that he can repel light-based attacks. He can also draw strength from the moon, also increasing his powers and dark based moves. Darkness Wave Emission: Dark Hole can create and release dark energy waves from his body in the dark. Under normal conditions he can release darkness waves from his Dark Generator. His waves are powerful enough to push back his opponents and at the highest point it can repel light itself. Dark Beam Emission: Dark Hole can fire extremely powerful dark beams from his eye to his opponents. It is capable of generating a Black Hole in dark area's. He can also emit powerful beams of dark energy from his Red Disk . Dark Bomb Emission: Dark Hole is able to create bombs made of solidified darkness, which can have different effects. They can be projected and explode on contact or can take the time to explode. Even though his bombs are rather small, they can release a mighty hurricane like force of dark energy exceeding 130 knots. Gravity Manipulation: Dark Hole can manipulate the phenomenon known as gravity to a certain extent. He can make the environment around himself either heavy or light, making it so that others either find it very difficult to walk/stand or make them jump uncontrollably. Gravitation Adaptation: Dark Hole can easily adapt to gravitation pressure. He can adapt to both high, low or no gravity without the normal effects caused by the high gravity or weightlessness on his body. Even the sudden gravity changes brought forth by either his own or external black holes, don't effect him. Skilled Strategist: Dark Hole possesses some strategic skills and can plan accordingly and execute his plans rather well. They aren't mostly planned well ahead and generally possess no contingencies. But he could flee and escape the scene if his plans failed. Magic: Dark Hole seems to posses magical powers to some degree. While not possessing high knowledge in magic, he can execute some basis magical spells and attacks. High Agility/Flight: Thanks to his slender body Dark Hole is highly agile and can fly at normal speeds. With it, he can dodge physical attacks because he's rather fragile. This also makes up for his lack of physical defenses. Signature Moves Dark Hole's signature move is: To Be Added Weaknesses/Resistances Light Sensitivity: Given that Dark Hole is powered by the power of "black holes", he is highly sensitive to light whether that be sunlight, artificial light or divine light. Black Holes: Ironically, Dark Hole cannot escape from his own Black Hole if it’s collapsing on itself as he lacks the necessary power to keep such a black hole active and open at all times. Trivia To Be Added Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Robots Category:Dark Energy